


Next Steps

by oper_1895



Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Submission, emotional masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: A dinner, a conversation, a deeper relationship.Tony feels safe and comfortable enough in his relationship with Steve and Bucky to introduce a new area to explore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941472
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Next Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mindwiped and Nautaisho for the beta and the Stoney server for encouragement :D
> 
> This is Part 1 of what's going to be a longer 'verse, because being Mean to Tony is fun to play in. The next part should be up in the next week or two, but I wanted to give a hint of the background first.

This was nice, Tony thought, leaning back in his chair with his glass of wine. He was pleasantly full with really excellent Indian food, he had his two best guys with him, and their conversation was promising some really excellent future sex and sex related activities. 

“Okay, so let me play out some ideas with this emotional masochism thing,” Bucky said, leaning forward curiously. “Spanking?”

“Just masochism,” Tony answered. “It’s good. But it’s like… clean pain. Turns my brain off.”

“No mental component from the spanking?”

“Yeah, but it’s so… vanilla. It’s lost its spark.”

“And if I slapped you in the face?”

“That’s getting there. There’s something else to the pain. It gets into my head. But it’s-” He waved his hands vaguely, trying to encompass the weird emotional landscape of kink. “It’s predictable.”

Steve hummed a slow considering noise, drawing Tony’s attention. Steve’s eyes were sharp, but his movements were lazy and casual as he stuffed the last of his naan into his mouth and then slowly reached across the table, telegraphing his movement. Tony stayed where he was, curious. 

Steve deliberately smeared his greasy thumb across the lens of Tony’s glasses, nudging them enough that they were sitting awkwardly on Tony’s face. 

Tony didn’t know what was happening on his face as the shock, annoyance, and a big spike of arousal rolled through him. From Steve’s satisfied expression Tony guessed he could see it all. The act was just so petty. It was petty and cruel and done purely to annoy Tony and make his life slightly worse. 

And it was extremely hot.

“And that?” Steve asked, smirking like he already knew the answer. 

“... yeah,” Tony breathed, feeling his heart thump. 

“Huh,” Steve said, a wide smile spreading across his face. “So you want us to be mean.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, still dazed. Then he blinked, shaking his head to clear the lust. They were having dinner. This was a dinner and conversation evening. He wasn’t going to derail this by just dropping to his knees. He reached up to clean his glasses as Steve and Bucky exchanged glances. 

"I think we can manage that," Bucky purred. Tony focused on his glasses.

"But you're going to have to be prepared for some heavy aftercare," Steve cut in, and yeah, that was Steve through and through.

Tony had received a variety of reactions to the revelation of this particular aspect of himself, if the relationship even got far enough to bring it up. Steve and Bucky had been surprisingly familiar with kink in general, and had proved to be stunningly adept at taking Tony apart, so he hadn't felt concerned, exactly, in revealing this particular kink. But this was better than he had ever imagined this conversation going. He looked up to see matching predatory stares. 

Tony grinned. "I think I can handle that."

This was going to be so good.


End file.
